


I lost a bet so I made this SmUsh trash

by Spaghetti_fangirl



Category: Super Smash Bros Ultimate - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers, too many to put here
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gangbanging, Gay, M/M, Porn, gay porn, kinda plot, lots of porn, no dlc fighters also howdy, not approperate for all ages, oral sex maybe probably, orgys, revelations corrin bc canon, trash writing (what else did you expect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti_fangirl/pseuds/Spaghetti_fangirl
Summary: with everyone from previous games and more being in smash ultimate and me losing a bet it’s fanfic time





	1. big gay ensues

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash writing.jpeg

Roy had a crush on Marth. a really big crush.

But Marth had a fiancée...

So when Roy unclosited himself Marth was very... troubled...  
(im giving up on capitalization)  
You see, marth loves roy back but he committed himself to his fiancée  
so in confusion he kissed roy

 

this led to a chain of love and jealousy resulting in an orgy

which will be continued in the next part

 

 

hi i like homestuck


	2. Well fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Roy start to chat  
> also Caeda breaks up with Marth?
> 
> SO I HAVE THE GAME, it’s really good and snakes ass got nerfed rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well fuck

So the two had about 7 minutes in heaven just making out very passionately because what else would 16 and ~17 year-olds do after one kissed the other aside from kissing like the horny teenagers they are

wow I got off topic

so Marth and Roy finally stopped after nearly dying of lack of oxygen the 8th time when Roy finally stopped to ask Marth

“Wait aren’t you getting married to Caeda?”  
and Marth replied by lying and saying “We broke up and my meantal stability hasn’t been doing to well since... sorry about that...”

“Oh,” Replied the younger man who hugged Marth and fell asleep (btw they were laying down)

after making sure Roy was asleep about 1000 times Marth finally got the gull to text Caeda again,  
Morps: Well howdy  
C: what do you want  
M: sorry for not responding, I respect your decision to break up with me and I mutually break up with you is that how it works?  
M: anyway you be you and find a better man  
C: Well, I also wanted to tell you that the test was positive...  
M: WHAT  
C:...  
M: the only time we do it and the condom broke and then...  
M: Sorry, Caeda

Marth sighed, he then went to text Ike

M: IKE SAVE ME  
I: the hell?  
M: I got Caeda pregnant and we broke up and I think I have a crush on Roy and I NEED COFFEE  
M: does that answer your question  
I:...  
I: you have some serious problems and i’m not dealing with them rn, ttyl bb  
M: did you just call my bb  
I: maybb  
M: STOP   
I: you know i’m ase dude  
M: then stop confusing me

Marth then heard a rustling near him and heard a soft “Stop moving and go to sleep,” from the small boy on his chest, marth sighed and looked at the last message that Ike sent him

I: btw literally everyone heard what you and Roy did

Marth realized what he did and then fainted in an overly dramatic fashion 

—————————————————————————

HOI IS I AUTHOR-KUN

I’m currently writing a leokumi fic on wttpd and honestly I don’t know how this is gonna exist 

I’ll probably update it once every 2-3 months while I focus on the Fates thing  
you can fint my wttpd as Garbage-Kun, byee

also EVERY HUMAN MALE FUCKS EVERY HUMAB MALE

sorry furries


	3. tumblr plug

https://mrbllover.tumblr.com/post/181630903956/well-howdy


	4. whelp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... it hurts

a: thanks for the 15 kudos am shook

b: happy new year am shook

c: I BROKE MY LEG, so yeah that happened

 

d: goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The PAAAAAIN


	5. well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to STOP making extra chapters

so I’m starting a gc fic with the Fates Kids because they are better than the parents and there will be no official main character but the main three are Soliel Seig and Shiro because Heroes banner

 

also i play heroes


	6. Time to highlight another ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help I don’t know how to smut
> 
> that was unrelated to the actual summary which is basically Pit crushing super hard on Dark Pit
> 
> and also it’s all in Pit’s diary sooo like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m too lazy to actually continue the story so like ;p

Dear diary

OMIGOD HE’S SOOOOOO CUTEEEEE AAADsldkdkkalaldkfkdka

anyway:p

But like pitto is super cute

like his hair and jawline and his voice ugh

makes me swoon every time and don’t get me started on those eyes or that SMIRKEJSKSKWKEKEK

 

I JUST WANT HIM TO HOLD ME AND CARESS ME AND LOVE ME OKAY JEEZUS

but he’s like super cute and like so hot and I want him to fuck me is that incest or masturbation or both? idfk idfCARE I just want him SOOOOOO BAAAAAAAD AAAAAUUUUGHHHHHHH

anyway goodnight 

Pit closes his diary and yawns when a familiar voice asks behind him

“what ‘ca writing?” oh god pit recognized that voice and he immediately swooned and passed out

 

 

(A/N: I feel no remorse for not updating this :p)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beep boop pls comment kudos and follow pls shill shill bitch


	7. So we back in the gay, joker’s dick swinging from AAAAAAAAAAAH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s literally just Joker being the god of hair and arrogance
> 
> Xander Mobus does such a good job voicing the character I SWEAR TO THE LORD

Pit’s diary 2

4/20 (Blaze IIIIT)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHIIIIIIIIT

so pittoo literally destroyed my first diary and then lowkey bedded me like *swoon*

god he was so hot towering over me but I digress

So MFIN JOKER just showed up after almost burning down the smash mansion and destroying the server room (fuckin hot jerk)

he’s still A SUPER TWINK but I think he already has a boyfriend back home so :’(

anyway I just wanted to share that BAYEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each character is going to have their romantic plot play out in a style, Pit reports on these events in his journal after they happen btw
> 
> But pit/pittoo’s plot will be told in pit’s diary while Roy/Ike/Marth will be mostly texts because SYMBOLISM

**Author's Note:**

> yay for gay fanfiction
> 
> why is BL unacceptable if it’s WHOLESOME
> 
> oh wait that’s just wattpad


End file.
